User talk:DragonSpore18/Archive 3
Rainbow Shifter (talk) 03:46, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Be careful Be very careful with Energy X. He can erase the Biography of pages in Serena and You don't trust him. I have my response here about that. Energy ''X'' 17:24, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Starter Pokemon Hey! This category shouldn't be placed on Pokémon in the anime, just the Pokémon in games. Thanks :) --I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User Talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] 02:09, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :It's okay, don't forget to sign your posts! :) -- I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User Talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] 02:13, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Page Saw you creating that article. You should know we have an article like that. Energy ''X'' 20:33, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :Already did when I wrote you the message. I advise you to check for similar named pages before you create one. Energy ''X'' 20:59, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Major events Not sure why are you removing a part of the major events. Moves that are first seen by an main character's Pokémon is major. Energy ''X'' 19:36, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :Is this because "knows" is changed to "is revealed to know"? Energy ''X'' 19:41, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh dear. I will tell you that we should be different from Bulbapedia in things like that. We even have to change the Bloopers to Mistakes , as Errors is Bulbapedia style. So please, in things like that we need to be original and "knows" is much simpler. Energy ''X'' 19:48, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Here is one template. The ??? needs colors, so you can change it to a color of your choosing. Energy ''X'' 19:57, October 31, 2013 (UTC) One more thing. As seen here, the result is the same when having } and , except unnecessary script, so it would be good to stop writing "Template:", as it is already a template between the . Signing Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes. (~~~~) 21:46, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Copying from Bulbapedia I see that you have copied a bit of content from Bulbapedia concering this section. If you really want to help us, then no more copying from any other site. Instead, you could rewrite the section anew. Energy ''X'' 22:21, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Warning You have been creating the pages of upcoming episodes. Please refrain to do so.Its against the policy to Pokémon Wiki to create the article before it airs in Japan.And only Winxfan1 is allowed to make the episodes pages.--Chimferno (talk) 14:16, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I appreciate your help and edits.You are doing great but I was also warned on that.So please try not to do it.If again say sorry to you.--Chimferno (talk) 14:20, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Template I have to ask - why do you insert when it is the same (with less byte usage) writing (or any other template)? Energy ''X'' 23:26, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Edits You are creating the main characters of Movie.Its awesome.Thanks for pointing towards them.Your edits are appreciated.--Monfernape (talk) 05:44, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Images If you are going to add the images, it would be good to shorten the image names (without 800-px and such names). Energy ''X'' 19:25, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Page Did some clean-up on that page. Speaking of which, do you have the "access" to the movies? Energy ''X'' 23:25, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Edit Where is your source for this? Energy ''X'' 20:21, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Edits Due to your contributions, you can comment on this week's fight, Ursaring vs. Magcargo. Energy ''X'' 12:12, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Virgil's Espeon Look spore you don't know me and I don't know you, but can we talk about this? --Kyurem147 (talk) 20:13, December 11, 2013 (UTC) You're right it does belong here, but there's just one teeny little thing I gotta tell you about. --Kyurem147 (talk) 20:31, December 11, 2013 (UTC) First off I'm not bad if that's what you're thinking, I'm merely misunderstood. See I knew Virgil's Espeon belonged on here and had to be added, but the little thing you didn't know was that I was and about to add it first. I'm not trying to get it deleted for good. I'm just trying to get a chance for recreate it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:38, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for understanding spore, but unfortunely none of us are ADMIN's and can't it delete off.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:44, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I must recreate it!--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:14, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Palmer Milotic If it's not too much to ask, any chance I could recreate this too? I'm not going after every page you make. At least I asked first. --Kyurem147 (talk) 02:45, December 14, 2013 (UTC) You got it!--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:07, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Image Be careful with file names. You have overwritten a file which has been used on an article (which has no relevance to the image you uploaded). Energy ''X'' 20:33, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Category Not sure why would you do an edit like this, but in any case, refrain from such actions. Energy ''X'' 20:06, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi I'm new Hi, I'm Esquilo30, but everybody calls me Esquilo, I'm from Brazil, I'm new in this wiki, can I ask you a favor? Can we chat? I want to meet you and your friends, I'll be waiting in the chat room. Forum Invitation Hi, I know that you are a very busy admin, but I want to invite you for my recent created forum it's called: Pancham's Popularity. Just read for a bit and give me your opnion. Don't forget to check every day to see if anyone replied. :Uh, she is not an admin... Energy ''X'' 23:09, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Flygon Yes I'll recreate a better one. Only thing is I don't know if it's needed. The legendary pokemon are defenitly legal, but a regular pokemon like flygon is questionable.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:01, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Edits I see that you are trying to improve the article, but know that I am one step ahead, as I have set up the articles and the only thing needed are the images, which I uploaded right now. Energy ''X'' 19:21, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Image names I ask of you to stop uploading files that have the name starting like "800px-" or similar names, while the ones with "-1-" at the end can be written without it. Energy ''X'' 21:10, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Delete Spore what happened? I told you I needed to recreate milotic and espeon.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:57, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes I will.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but if were gonna be allies, then please help me find I can recreate pages.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:11, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Energy X He wants to "just explain why would you delete those pages, or ask her why would she want to have those pages deleted?" Can you say a reason and make it a reasonable one. It has to be a good reason.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:06, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Images I am afraid that I will have to ban you for inserting images with horrible names like this. Before uploading, you should change the name to simpler (in this case, "Serena, tied up.jpg"). Energy ''X'' 23:43, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about deleting you're pics, but no duplicates that's the rules.--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:03, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Templates There is no need to apply the Gallery Box-Small template on every gallery, unless you are going to add more images (as there has to be at least 7 images for the template to be added). Energy ''X'' 23:00, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Sign Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) 18:59, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- Yes please sir, remember to sign after your message on talkpages.I often miss your messages.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 19:08, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Images It would be nice, but only administrators can rename the images, and it is why I want the file names with short (instead of gibberish) names. Energy ''X'' 20:11, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:12, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Content Do not copy content from Bulbapedia (or any other site), otherwise I'll have to block you. Energy ''X'' 19:04, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Bulbapedia Hard to say. We can try putting the info without it looking the same. Like change/fix them up a bit. Different words, sentences.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:41, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Garchomp I appreciate it, but it's not enough. I want recreate it just as the other pages I've tagged. Like I did with Rayquaza. I've told you this before right?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:52, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Pages Look spore I'm not bad and not trying to be your enemy (or make you mine for that matter). There's just some articles I really wanna create. Don't get me wrong I like the many ones you make. They'res just a few I'd to create myself.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:13, January 15, 2014 (UTC) We really need talk!--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:55, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Gender Be careful with gender. When you made this page, you stated Raikou was male, but Raikou is genderless. Mind that in future. Energy ''X'' 19:35, January 16, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, I am aware of that. But is there not any other confirmation (whether through Gender Differences or any other source)? Energy ''X'' 23:00, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Raichu I understand, but this my chance to recreate it. The keyword create--Kyurem147 (talk) 04:53, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Image categorization Since you are one of the main image uploaders, could you start categorising images? This depends on the image you are inserting. Energy ''X'' 13:58, January 17, 2014 (UTC) It is time I teach you that. When uploading the image, press More Options for details, then put the following: :If you upload a Pokémon image from anime, be sure to put Category:Season <#> Pokémon, where <#> is the number of season. (example) ::Same goes for Pokémon moves, but there needs to be inserted Category:Season <#> Pokémon moves. :If it is an anime character, just put Category: characters anime images, where is the region it appeared in. (example) I hope you start doing this, as it is important as adding the image to the article. Energy ''X'' 21:07, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Images Well, here are the examples I ask you to study: *Pokémon in anime *Pokémon using a move in anime *Character appearing in a region All I ask is that you start categorising them. Simple as that. Energy ''X'' 23:21, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok time out! What does all this mean!?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:40, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :They are categories. Adding categories to images sorts them and makes them more easily useable. All it means is that when you upload an image you also give them a category. 02:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Legendary Pokémon It is not necessary to put the Legendary Pokémon category to Pokémon who have been captured, hence why the Captured Legendary Pokémon exists and should be applied instead of it. Energy ''X'' 23:21, January 20, 2014 (UTC) FOB Hello, I am writing to ask if you would like to comment on the current fight in Festival of Battles. You need to edit this template and comment on who you believe would win between Ludicolo and Shiftry. 21:17, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Absol I must recreate mollie's absol. It's one my favorite pokemon. There's only two owned in the anime and drew's is already on here,--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:23, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Images Good, although you can categorise the image while uploading it... Energy ''X'' 11:21, January 26, 2014 (UTC) O It's Sinnoh--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:40, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Luna Let me get her scizor.Kyurem147 (talk) 01:39, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Ouch... You got the categorization wrong. You shouldn't add the categories which don't apply to the image that Pokémon appeared in seasons in. In short, you need to categorise images by the season that image appeared in, hence this image belongs only in Season 13 and in no other season. Energy ''X'' 16:37, January 29, 2014 (UTC) O I have not seen your question, so sorry for the late reply. Anyway, O is seen in Sinnoh, so it is best to categorise him as a Sinnoh character. Energy ''X'' 20:30, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Malron's Mantine That's already on here. Marlon's Mantine.--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:09, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Awesome Work on that pokemon page nice to meet you i'm Rick. Images He did say he wanted to add the images himself. Not sure why'd he want that, but it has been clarified that putting delete tag (and removing images/templates in one action) is considered vandalism. Energy ''X'' 21:21, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Unblocked I'm Back!!!!--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:00, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Image categories Well, the image categories should be placed in the image in which it appeared. Despite this is a flashback, it appeared in Season 16. The exception to the rule are characters, where it categorised by the region they appeared in, despite their game counterparts did not. Energy ''X'' 21:18, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Block Please don't no please don't block me! I'm not bad. You're all just misunderstood about me. It's not fair! I'll stop!!! You don't understand me fully.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:23, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Let's talk about this and completely get this straighten out. This such thing as talk before decision.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:46, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I'll undo everything, I'll apologize to them and ask how can I make up. That's all I can do. Friendship is over forever, that's going to way too far. I thought understood me. --Kyurem147 (talk) 08:06, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Well I can't make it up to everyone, but I can make up to you, X, and the others. You're not an ADMIN, I can't do anything about that, but I thought you'd help me. Help find I could recreate something. I can't change what I've done, but I can fix a damage. Please change you're mind about me, you were the only person who knew me on site. There's no one else.--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:33, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I want to recreate one page, but this time I asked. Instead of tagging I asked. I'm sure you preferred that. Vito's Swellow.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:27, February 10, 2014 (UTC) What's this for? Forces of Nature.png --Kyurem147 (talk) 14:34, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Dragonnite I thinks it's dragonite (anime)--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:23, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Fearow I think it should be J's Client's Fearow.--Kyurem147 (talk) 04:09, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Which one's right?!--Kyurem147 (talk) 04:29, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Pages Volbeat and Illumise. why don't you get these ones?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:03, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi and Help Hi i'm Plasma, i want to request to add a page of Teaque in articles please reply me.Plasma X ~~ Talk ~~ 04:11, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Mirage Rayquaza I don't this one should be on.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:23, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh, well OK I guess if they count, but see I really wanted to create one more and it was gonna be rayquaza. So now I really wanna recreate it, sorry if you can't help me.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:33, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Whoa Whoa, I don't wanna fight either. I understand completely. I'm just saying I really want to create that one page is all which is putting on. I'll have to ask X. Honestly I don't know if they're acceptable or not. The only way I can create it again is for it to be deleted.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:53, February 15, 2014 (UTC) If you don't wanna turn this into fight, then help me. It's just one page. I've been helpful so far. The very least you could do is help me with this small matter.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:04, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Rena's Pichu How do you know the attack?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:26, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Xerneas Dang it Spore I was gonna ask you if I could get Xerneas!--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:22, February 16, 2014 (UTC) IPB Go head, Get the rest--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:33, February 17, 2014 (UTC)